Longing
by Eyeflower
Summary: One Shot - Inuyasha finds himself unable to control his instincts and emotions one night during Kagome's cycle.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other fictional characters.

_Update 12/09/2009: _Made minor edits to the grammar and wording of the story.

* * *

**Longing**  
_One Shot_

* * *

She carefully unfolded her sleeping bag and flattened it on the icy soil, blissfully unaware of the blazing amber eyes studying her every movement. She shivered momentarily at the sudden chill that bit at the exposed parts of her skin. It was autumn, but winter was creeping closer as each day passed. _I suppose I'll have to go back home to stock up on stuff. We're going to need a lot of warm clothes,_ she thought as another shiver assaulted her bare arms and legs.

Her companions were already done with their sleeping arrangements and were by now huddled under what little covers they had to protect themselves from the bitter cold. The taijiya was sound asleep, as was the monk who traveled with them. Even the fire cat was dozed off, resting at the exterminator's side. The young miko and the little fox kit were left to move about the crowded camp area, fully awake.

Kagome crawled into the sleeping bag and waited for the kitsune to hop in before securely covering them both up. She smiled to herself as the cub instinctively curled against her chest, seeking the warmth that beckoned him. "Night, Shippo-chan," she spoke quietly, placing a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Mm, night…" the kit murmured and was sound asleep minutes later.

She shifted enough to draw him closer and willed herself to close her eyes at the soft sigh that escaped his lips. A barely audible rustling sound gave away her protector's presence and she frowned slightly. "Inuyasha?" She strained her ears to listen for a reply, her brows furrowing in thought as she received none. "Aren't you cold…?" she inquired quietly, keeping her voice low to not wake her friends.

"… _Sleep, wench."_

The voice held none of the irritation or annoyance she was so used to. The tone had been more of a soft command and had a soothing effect despite her efforts to convince herself of the opposite. She yawned widely and snuggled the kit closer, gradually drifting off. "Mmkay…"

The hanyou growled quietly in concealed frustration, fangs grazing the soft flesh of his lower lip. His eyes were fixed on the sleeping form on the ground as he lazily transferred his weight on the branch to give himself more freedom to gaze down at her. Unconsciously, he inhaled sharply and tensed when he caught the faint yet alluring scent he had been searching for. His muscles went taut and the itching in his fingers increased the longer he let himself draw in that intoxicating scent.

He let himself lean forward and slid off the thick branch, only to land on the ground in a crouched position with a soft thump. His claws dug into the ground, absently drawing at the dirt. One ear twitched as the girl emitted what sounded like a faint moan. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. _That scent… is maddening._ He bit back a snarl as his instincts compelled him to approach the sleeping girl. He cursed under his breath and silently crept closer.

He felt a sudden pang of jealousy upon seeing the kitsune kit in her embrace, but quickly suppressed that feeling and stared down at her. Her raven hair fell around her like a blanket, setting a glow to her pale skin. Eyelids hid her eyes from the world, those brown orbs that gave away her every feeling and emotion. Her lips were slightly parted, neither happiness nor sorrow spoiling them. He resisted the temptation of touching them. _She'd kill you,_ he thought miserably.

He swallowed hard as that scent tickled his nose again, this time stronger. His eyelids fluttered closed involuntarily and tainted thoughts flooded his mind. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing until he snapped out of his thoughts and found himself moving the kitsune out of the girl's embrace. Both woman and child let out soft sounds of complaint and stirred, but did not wake. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and quietly moved to the fire cat's side, wrapping the kit in Kagome's sweater before carefully placing him next to Kirara.

_You're insane,_ he convinced himself as he made his way back to the sleeping girl. _Completely, utterly… insane…_ He inhaled once more and his thoughts trailed off at the sweet aroma. He watched her roll over onto her back and reached out to gently brush away a few strands of her hair from her face. Her fingers twitched against the cover and for a moment, he was afraid that she'd rouse.

"Sleep, wench…" he repeated his earlier command in a low whisper, this time more affectionately. He covered her petite frame with his and held his weight up by his forearms. _Insane…_ his mind repeated as he closed his eyes and carefully tucked his face against the crane of her neck, breathing in the scent that had him so spellbound. His muscles tensed as his sensitive hearing caught a soft sigh from her lips. He nuzzled her neck and marveled in the way the heat radiated from it.

Almost hesitantly, his tongue lapped at her creamy skin. Innocent at first, the caresses of his tongue slowly grew bolder until he suddenly paused. _Shit…_ he cursed, unable to move away from her. Her scent drove him to the edge of insanity. He was playing with fire and was well aware of it. That sweet scent snared him and evoked feelings within him that he had repressed so long ago.

He moved his weight to one arm and pulled back slightly to stare down at her. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and swallowed hard when the touched skin tinged pink. The more rational parts of his mind desperately wished that she would wake up and sit him into oblivion, but his heart and soul simply couldn't and _wouldn't_ leave her side.

The girl sighed in her sleep as featherlike kisses scorched the skin on her neck, making her arch her back enough to press against the solid warmth covering her. Her throat worked itself into a pleasurable moan and she turned her head to allow more access to her already exposed neckline.

The scent of her heat and arousal spiked and the hanyou found himself growling against her, the low rumble in his chest making her tremble underneath him. He nipped lightly at her skin and nearly lost his control when she made a sound resembling a whimper. His hot, ragged breath tickled her neck as he fought to regain whatever little composure he had left. He raised his head and gazed at her once more, amber eyes clouded over with desperate need and love. His lips hovered over hers, the need to taste them overwhelming him. _"Wake up…"_ his hoarse whisper was more of a plea than anything else. _"Please, wake up…"_

Kagome's sleep hazed mind barely registered the silent request when softness pressed over her mouth, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her fingers tightened around the fabric clutched in her hands and she let out a barely audible moan.

His keen ears caught the sound and he allowed himself to deepen the kiss. _Please wake up… Gods… wake up, Kagome. Hit me, slap me, sit me… fuck, do anything! Just stop me…_

One ear twitched around at a new sound, the faint jiggling of rings. His ears flattened back against his skull and a dangerous growl thundered within him.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as the foreign weight disappeared and left her lips all red and swollen. Dizziness assaulted her senses when she sat up and looked around, fingertips brushing against the unusually heated spots on her skin. _Whoa…_ she breathed and threw herself back down against the softness of her sleeping bag. _Never had a dream that intense before,_ she thought as her face flushed to a crimson color. A small giggle left her lips as she curled under the cover and willed herself to fall back asleep.

Only a short distance away from the camp site stood the enraged hanyou, a clawed hand wrapped tightly around fragile skin. He let out a snarl meant only for the ears of his captive, glaring darkly into wide, violet orbs. "You saw nothing, do you understand me?" to emphasize his threat, Inuyasha lifted the man off the ground by his hold on the latter's throat and ignored the way his feet dangled in mid-air. "You saw _nothing_."

Miroku swallowed hard around the sharp claws threatening to crush his throat and responded with a glare much out of character. He stared into his captor's eyes and flinched a nod at the unexpected menace directed towards him. His sealed, beaded hand tightened around Inuyasha's wrist as the hanyou's amber eyes flickered scarlet. "I saw… _nothing_…" he croaked out. The clawed hand tightened before the fingers relaxed. The monk slumped to the ground in fits of coughing as he was released.

Inuyasha bared his fangs in a last solemn vow to rip the monk to shreds if he as much as uttered a _word_ about what he had witnessed. "Go back to sleep, bouzu." The order was clear and Miroku knew not to question it.

The hanyou watched the monk lay down again before the former leapt off, his nose tracking down the nearest river.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, I've wanted to write something like this for a while now but I never really had enough inspiration to write it down. I don't even know WHY I wrote it, but I did and I hope that it was good enough to read.

I might use this in one of my other stories, but for now it will remain a 'One Shot'.


End file.
